You're Beautiful
by JenBeee
Summary: Edward is in London and glimpes a familar face cut through the grey crowds of Waterloo Train Station. Ed X Winry One-Shot. Anime based.


"**You're Beautiful"**

_Ed and Winry One Shot – Set After 'The Conqueror of Shamballa'_

*********************************************************************************

Edward Elric pulled his dark brown coat around his shoulders and stepped out of the apartment building into the drizzle of rain that cascaded down the streets of the city of London. He called a quick farewell to his brother up the stairs and closed the door behind him. He picked his leather suitcase up and carried it over his shoulder as he walked swiftly down the grey London streets. The heavens above opened a little more as the rain fell heavier on the city. Edward's blond bangs clung to his face as the cool rain ran down his face and neck.

He felt his hand become cold and damp through his white gloves, and pushed his left fist into his coat pocket as the right one remained in the rain carry his suitcase. He turned down a few more streets and walked across a heavily populated bridge over the murky waters of the Thames. He ducked and avoided a few umbrellas that threaten to hit him and continued to walk, glancing at grey sky and the cold buildings on either side of the bridge. He walked along the river bank on the other side and found himself entwined with larger crowds as he got closer to his selected destination.

Waterloo station was before him; steam escaping the glass roof tentatively as the rain hummed around him. He stepped inside and checked the boards, searching for the right train, all the time checking his surroundings for anything suspicious. A small child ran past him. A street entertainer huddled in the entrance of the station playing an unturned violin. An announcement was made for a train on platform three. A young lad covered in soot stretched a skinny hand into a woman's handbag as she talked to her husband. An old gentleman sat on one of the benches with a newspaper over her face, low snores bouncing across the station floor. A flash of light blonde hair cut across his vision.

Edward blinked and heard his train being called to platform six, his golden wet hair dripping down his back. He headed in the correct direction, his shoulders meeting with various other commuters as they pushed their own desired way forward. He walked past other platforms before reaching his own designated one and saw an abundance of children being peeled away from their teary parents by strong stewards. Edward tore his gaze away from the crying children, and climbed onto the train carriage, the smell of steam tingling his nose, making him sneeze. He headed for the main carriage where there were no compartments, just a large mass of people. He silently cursed his lack of fortune as more people piled onto the train. He moved near a window and found a seat with its back to the window. The whistleblower on the platform slammed each carriage door shut and the people who were left standing shuffled along slightly, and Edward looked up and saw long blonde hair in-between two bodies that stood in front of him.

Blinking, he silently willed the two people to move to another carriage or sit on the floor, like some of the other passengers had. He had to wait though, but after the grey city of London was swept behind as the train cut through dull green fields; the passengers moved to a vacant seat. He lifted his eyes to the blonde figure and felt a burning sensation when he saw a pretty woman sitting opposite him.

Her sapphire eyes skimmed the carriage and the passengers, her eyes flashing in composed amusement. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a loose bun on top of her head, with selected strands tucked neatly behind her ears. Her hand rose in front of her face as she brushed her fringe with her fingers, making it frame her face. She wore a cream blouse along with a brown pencil skirt and matching jacket, a small bag in her hands and black laced shoes. Her eyes lightly passed over each character but they settled on him.

Edward felt his mouth go dry as the young woman stared at him. A little frown appeared on her face, but was replaced by a small smile. He couldn't help but smile back, ignoring the people that walked in-between them, cutting up their electric gaze.

He very nearly got up to speak to her, until a man next to her leaned to her and whispered in her ear. The young woman shrugged and replied quietly. The dark haired man touched her left hand that rested on her lap and touched one of her fingers. Edward watched from a distance and felt the carriage go faster and the world blur when he saw the man move his hand away to reveal a small gold ring with a petite diamond resting on her slender fingers.

The man turned away and pulled out a newspaper, and began to immerse himself in it. Edward felt like a dagger had just been passed in-between his chest, as his breathing became slightly constrained. Her eyes turned to him again, a small blush creeping on her face when she saw his gaze.

Stolen glances and tentative smiles plagued the next hour of the train journey before the train stopped at a station and before he knew it, the young woman was getting to her feet, and headed towards the door. She walked passed him and looked down at him, her blonde hair shining in the sun that leaked through the grey skies. His gaze followed her in dismay as she stepped onto the platform. The train pulled away, and Edward turned in his seat to see her watching him disappear as he watched her.

He remained staring out of the window and felt his eyes sting slightly and his throat tighten. He squeezed his eyes closed and felt his hands shaking. He opened his eyes and looked down at his right arm, a piece of his metal arm exposed.

She really was beautiful.

That day, Edward Elric finally realised the sacrifice he had made when he left home forever. He never saw that woman or her doppelganger again.

*********************************************************************************

_Listen to James Blunt's 'You're Beautiful' after you have read this. That song was my inspiration for this piece. I had a lump in my throat as I wrote this with the song on repeat in the background. I have never written a one-shot before, so I hope this turned out ok. I don't like how the film ended: it's not right. _

_Please leave a review – I would absolutely love to hear what you think of this bittersweet one-shot. Thank you for reading._

_P.S.- I wanted it to be in London because I know Waterloo station very well and it hasn't changed that much in about 100 years!_

_P.P.S- You can roughly guess how old Ed is here with the children being evacuated. _


End file.
